veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Age of Myths *Magnifide has been created from primordial substances by an unknown force. *The first race rises from the sea to transform the planet as they see fit. The occasional fights between individuals of that race are said to be so magnificent and devastating that every war from the future races pales in comparison to a single duel, both in scale and in duration. *After nearly destroying the planet with their duels, the first race creates the guardian of Magnifide, . Soon after his creation, Menos discovered that the mere existence of the first race would break the planet apart over time, even if they actively work together to prevent that. *Upon hearing Menos' warning, the first race ascends to create their own dimensions while leaving behind the Seed of Procreation so the damaged planet may recover. *The Seed of Procreation lands on the great continent of Culandan. *The Seed of Procreation inspires the majority of mortal races on the planet to join forces and create the first, primitive civilizations. They were short-lived, but set the founding for the first empire in the future. *The first Treants rise, form the Glade of Origin around the Seed of Procreation and become the guardians of said seed. Future Treants will move farther away from the Glade of Origin to become guardians for the forests they'll inhabitate. *Several millenias after their ascension, when a multitude of races have developed on the planet, the first race began to bless entire races and individuals as they see fit, grouping together to pantheons when they share interest in the same race and starting to call themselves gods. *When the souls of the mortals that have died during the millenias began to amass and disturb Menos, the gods decide to guide the souls to their own dimensions where they are given a second, immortal life of honorable servitude and bliss. *The Zeréans become the first dominat force after the ascension of the gods, uniting races under their wings and creating a vast empire centuries before the humans would repeat this feat. The dawn of humanity, coupled with their unwillingness to adopt the humans to their empire, ultimatively lead to a long, drawn-out civil war between the Zeréans and the other races. *The Kodai reign for many centuries in the background, only interfering indirectly with the other races. They embraced the dawn of humanity and created many obstacles to test them. *The Skalides built ships strong enough for long-term seafare and travelled around, eventually completely emigrating from Culandan to a new continent, Thuryel. *Matron, a Kodai who separated from the other Kodais, founds the Order of Assassins together with some other Kodai she convinced. In exchange for souls, which fuels the order's "Immortalizer"-machines, they would execute high-profile targets. Rise of Ethernight *Thessalac Solsworn finds a prism made of True Light. A few years after, he ursurps his master Sjantir Cliffstorm and, by extension, the Throne of Bones. *The humans, becoming stronger thanks to the Kodai's trials, begin to unite their many clans under the banner of the Solsworn, creating a second empire over time while uniting the many races that were against the Zeréans who became more zealous and destructive during the civil war. *At some point, the Seven Deadly Sins have been gathered by the empire and been banished, which accidentally gave them power. *Thessalac passes away just a few years after the foundation for the empire of Ethernight. Some sources claim he went mad and had to be dispatched, other sources say he had been murdered by his own daughter, Galdra. *Being pleased with the development of humanity, the Kodai who aren't part of the Order of Assassins decide to hibernate in their Grand Temple. The Demon War *Groups of demons, having been mostly dormant before, become very active at the same time, causing discord and destroying most of the empire back then. * swore the demons his allegiance and became a nigh-immortal Fel Ork himself in the process. *The Zeréan empire, being already weakened by the civil war, has been wiped out in the process and the few survivors decided to create Celestial Island and call it their new home. *Jashom Thornwhisperer has been blessed by the entirety of the Ethernightian pantheon of deities (confirmed by a single priest) and uses his blessing to gather men and women from every race on the continent, including Treants and those races that were usually hostile to Ethernight at that time. A transcript even mentions a Kodai among Jashom's group, although this transcript has been declared as a fake by most historians. (Those who don't assume the Kodai to be the "glorious shade" that has been mentioned several times in the history) *Jashom's group, now known as Magnifide's Spear, began defeating demons in quick succession. More people joined his group, even the Emperor Drumal Solsworn (who would sadly be captured and killed by demons). * flees after creating the . *The Demon War ends with Magnifide's Spear being victorious. Most demons get banished to the man-made Duskrealm. *Matron got killed by a Temple Kodai in the aftermath of the war. swears revenge and begins to take over the mantle of Matron. *The Seven Deadly Sins are drawn towards the Duskrealm, indirectly helping the demons to adapt to the realm while transforming them. Over time, the Sins will awake one after another in their physical form. * awakes. Era of Prosperity *The Ethernight empire recovers quickly after the war and becomes even bigger than before. *Empress Zana funds an expedition to aquire as many magical spells as possible. Initially, this was to make herself immortal, but after seeing what are called the Forgotten Books, she instead decides to seal said books away in the Forbidden Library and sealing the library itself by infusing the Solsworn throne with her blood. The process of infusing her blood turns out to be fatal and her son Daranuis becomes the next Emperor. The Forest's Uproar * rallies other Treants and the loyal folks of the forests to wage war against the empire. *After the war, a peace treaty has been signed and humans started seriously caring for the woods they maintain. *Treemor roots himself in the Glade of Origin for the next few centuries to meditate about his unrest. *Wrath awakes, but his physical form is too weak for now. The Morock Incident ("The Pandamonium") *Searching for a strong body to possess, Wrath whispers to the Panda Warlord Morock for many nights. *Finally breaking down, Morock starts to steal land and resources from the empire with his private troops consisting of riflemen, metalwalkers and flamethrowers. Despite being much smaller in number, Morock's army scores many victories thanks to the vastly superior technology the Pandas are known for at the time, even compared to Zwergen technology back then. *Within a few years, Morock established a Tyranny to create even greater wargear, keeping non-Pandas as slaves and executing rebels swiftly. The empire was fighting an uphill battle and suffered casualities comparable to the Demon War. *One day, Morock leads a battle where his Energy Armor malfunctioned, allowing the imperial army to capture and execute him. Shortly after that, the Pandas surrendered and freed the slaves. Several scrolls mention a "glorious shade" who may or may not be responsible for the malfunction. *Disappointed and strained by his actions, Wrath slumbers for the next two centuries. *The Pandas resigned to a group of mountains that was of no greater interest for the empire, becoming a part of the empire. They swore to never use higher technology again so that the atrocities of Morock shall never be repeated again. Era of Wealth *The empire expands even further and even creates settlements on a small number of bigger islands and newly-discovered continents, including Thuryel. Those settlements bring new materials and riches to the empire, but are otherwise unremarkable. *A necromancer revives a skeleton who happens to be . Thanks to the prism of True Light, he isn't bound to the necromancer and instead slays him, for he is also possessed by a demon. After that, Thessalac hides in a deep cave and prepares for a possible return of the demons. *Time passes without any major incident. *Pride awakes within a newly-born . * finishes her training as a Demon Huntress and begins to journey through the land to hunt for stray demons. * has been banished from his home, the vassal kingdom of Almedo, and gets lost in a magical forest together with his brother. * becomes a servant of an entity called Lord Monde. *The Bladerunner forms a group of Orks that opposes the empire and starts to secretly attack the empire, but will leave said group just a few months later. Decade of Decline *The so-called Disease begins to plague Ethernight. Empress Ramilda forms the Veterans and sends them out to find a cure. * manages to become a Wind Tamer, then aquires the Qilin's Barb and assists the Veterans. * gets nourishment from a freshly awoken Wrath. Over time, Mo Jen will be possessed by Wrath and uproot herself to hunt for everyone who's not part of the forest. *The Lykos gets cursed and imprisoned in an ice block by an unknown entity. *Ian gets imprisoned, but will be free again soon. *The Duskbringer breach the border between the Duskrealm and reality and sucessfully start invading the Empire. *The demonic archmage ravages a Panda village and the monastery where lives. Upon seeing his dead monk-brothers while not noticing Drelon's group at the same time, the latter unleashes his mana to become one with the storm that soon gathers around him. A lightning bolt of pure mana, originating from said storm, strikes Drelon and turns him into a demonic Storm Elementar. * group finds the Phoenix' Tears shortly after the start of the invasion, not knowing about the Duskbringer's return. *Kodai's Justicar awakes when Veterans within the Grand Temple have been attacked by demons. He sealed the temple before following the Veterans back to the empire. *Zeréan prince cuts his ties to his kin to assist the empire. *Xeadas breaks free from the ice block and moves back to Ethernight. *The mysterious sets the empire on fire in the name of Soraya. *Treemor awakes from his slumber and marches towards the empire. * has been chosen by the Tusked One and begins his crusade to expand the Taurs' territories. *Elmic, now known as the Stampede Overlord Whulag, moves towards the Prime Gate with his beasts. *The Duskbringer have conquered and devastated the empire within a few weeks. *Empress Ramilda has been slain by . * recruits Vamos, who has been idle for the past centuries after the Demon War. * awakes. *Herculeon's group and other survivors gathered to upkeep a camp before the Prime Gate of the empire. *Niddhof, the Grand Magus accompanying Herculeon, sacrifices himself to create a vast defense line around the ruins of the empire that practically forces the demons to enter or exit via the Prime Gate. * "hatches" from his mortal hull and takes flight towards Ethernight. *The shade calling herself appears. * develops his prototype suit and marches to the Prime Gate. * approaches the Prime Gate on her trusty Astooka named Aer. *The Skali lands on Culandan and marches towards the Prime Gate. *The Battle for the Prime Gate is in full force.